It has long been known to make use of flexible packages for storing components which prior to use must be kept isolated and which immediately prior to use are brought together, such for example may include a liquid polymerizable resinous material and a catalytic agent. Normally, such chemical ingredients are premeasured prior to introduction into the package which may thereafter be sealed. When it is desired to use the composition the seal may be broken to enable the mixing of the two ingredients and thereafter the package is opened for application of the contents thereof. For various examples of this type of arrangement reference may be had for example to: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,756,874; 3,809,224; 3,523,607; 3,082,867 and 3,741,381.
The present invention conserves the basic features as shown in many of these prior art patents and adds thereto a novel packaging arrangement which is considered suitable for display at retail counters where the product may attract the notice of the public. In particular, the invention adapts the clamping divider member as found in most examples of the prior art so that this latter fulfills plural functions and as well provides an attractive display arrangement.